West End Girl
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: Tony and McGee are sent to New York City for 5 days for a special case. Tony meets one of the gang members of the West End Girls. What will happen when she asks Tony to fight with her?
1. Back in the Big Apple

Notes: Gina's is a real restraunt in New York; they have the best spaghetti ever! They are near central park, look them up!

No Pairings unless you count Tony and Sally

*Note this story contains, drugs, alcohol, violence and in some cases extreme violence, sex, and gangs. Those who don't like, stay away, (although if you don't read this story you won't get other parts of my "series" as it goes along, thanks. ;) enjoy)

Chapter 1: Back in the Big Apple

48 Hours Earlier:

"Come on Gibbs, just one real picture for my scrapbook, come on please." Abby pleaded.

"What?" asked Gibbs?

"A scrapbook you know for memories, don't you have any?" Abby said.

"Sometimes I think I have too many Abs." Gibbs replied.

Tony entered the bullpen confidently; thrust his bag upon the floor, and sat down smiling.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you Tony." Gibbs implied.

"And why not boss-man." he said as he started to read the paper.

"Because," Gibbs said as he snatched the paper out of Tony's hands. "You are Agent McGee here are heading out!"

"Heading out?" Tony asked.

"New York," Gibbs said. "Special case, you'll be there for a while like maybe 5 days."

"Ok," Tony said. "Wow five days in the big apple!"

"Well I'm glad you think so," Gibbs said. "Considering…"

"Considering what?" Tony replied. "You'll be staying with your Aunt Nellie; I've already set it up and phoned her."

"Come on boss," Tony replied. "I haven't seen her in years, what if she doesn't even recognize me?"

"Oh she will; I gave her a very explicit description." Gibbs said. Ziva giggled the second after.

Tony and McGee were exiting the plane area when a very excited woman suddenly jumped into his arms and yelled.

"Tony bear!" she yelled as McGee laughed and Tony rolled his eyes.

"It's great to see you too," he gasped in between breaths (due to her squeezing him) "Aunt Nellie."

"Oh Tony bear we must catch up, you and your friend come on your rooms are ready at my place." Aunt Nellie replied smiling.

Tony and McGee each looked at the window in awe as they passed each site. Each one was lit up with neon signs or advertised on the street by paid plebeians. Tony hadn't been to New York in so long, much less The Bronx where they were going. They passed over a bridge and into the toughest part of the concrete jungle.

Tony and McGee each dragged their bags into the guest room of Tony's Aunt Nellie's house. It was a small bedroom with two single beds, the walls were painted white, and a model airplane hung from the ceiling.

"I do apologize if you hit your head on that plane, for this was Tony's and Sarah's room a long time ago when they actually did stay with me." said Aunt Nellie

"_Sarah," _McGee asked himself. "_Who's Sarah?"_ Their response was a smile.

"Lunch will be at two and then I guess you'll probably want to get on with your mission that brought you here eh?" Aunt Nellie implied.

"Yes Ms. Dinozzo," McGee replied. "We would."

"Oh please Tim, call me Aunt Nellie everyone here does."

"Ha ha ok." McGee replied and went to go unpack the rest of his things.

After lunch Tony and McGee had just began to talk to Gibbs through computer connection.

"So," McGee said.

''Fill us in on our case boss-man?" Tony said.

"Well where do I begin," Gibbs said. "There are two Bronx Gangs, the East End Boys and the West End Girls; both have been involved in many drug cases, shootings, and bangs."

"So," said McGee "What does this have to do with us?"

"Well," Gibbs replied. "Their latest bang involved a Navy Petty Officer, Petty Officer Hutts."

Gibbs flashed a picture of the man on the screen; McGee printed it as Gibbs kept talking.

"He died as a result of injuries put on him by one of the West End Girls, his men carried him to a hospital but they couldn't save him, the girl apparently used a knife and stabbed him."

Tony was busy fixing his hair and combing it when suddenly someone ran past him and into the bathroom.

"McGee," Gibbs yelled. "McGee, where'd you go damn it!"

Tony listened for a moment then walked over to the computer screen.

"Uh boss," Tony said. "He'll be in touch later."


	2. Street Pizza and Street Gangs

Chapter 2: Street Pizza and Street Gangs

McGee lay on the couch with a trash can next to the side of it. Aunt Nellie stood over him while Tony was in their room.

"Now," Aunt Nellie said. "You probably caught something on that stupid plane ride over here, that's why I don't trust air travel!"

McGee coughed and replied croaking. "Yeah I…urp guess I did."

"Well I think Tony should handle this case, while you rest up, oh speak of the devil." Tony had just walked out of the room looking totally different, he had his hair combed back like someone from the movie Grease, he wore a green striped shirt, old jeans, and some Chuck Taylor Converse. He had brought his fake glasses to wear.

"So," he replied. "How do I look?"

"Sleazy." McGee replied.

"Did I ask you McPuke?" he replied.

"Now Tony I think you look dashing," Aunt Nellie cooed and placed a kiss on her nephew's cheek. "Now be careful out there!"

"Always am!" Tony replied before walking out the door into the unknown.

Tony walked along looking nowhere, but ahead of him. He had to kick his head back into New York mode and in New York the rule was: You never looked up! He whistled Frank Sinatra and kicked a rock as he looked around for anyone who looked like a Gangbanger. Just before he could even think about turning down the street, he was grabbed and thrown against the wall of a brick alleyway.

"You," the voice screamed. "I thought I told you East End Boys to get outta here!"

Tony opened one eye and studied his attacker.

She was a medium height red headed girl with brown eyes. She wore a green striped tank top and wore old ripped jeans and old torn up converse. Her knuckles were stained with blood and her arms with scars. She held a knife to Tony's gut.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tony teased.

"AND WHY NOT!" she yelled and threw him to the ground.

"Considering I'm not an East End Boy, I doubt you'd have any reason to kill me." he replied confidently.

The girls grip loosened as she let go of his collar.

"Who are you then," she asked. "Where do you come from and you better not be lying!"

"Well," Tony replied. "Originally I lived here in Bronx, but then I hit the DC scene and when I got bored with that, decided to come on back for one last score with the city, you?"

The girl withdrew her knife and took a breath.

"Lived here all my life," she said. "Born here, fight here, and I'll die here." she recited the words so sweetly Tony almost laughed.

A tough girl like her reciting poetry, well at least I know now I won't die. Tony laughed and stood up to shake her hand.

"Anthony D... Ricardo Anthony D Ricardo, but you can just can me Tony."

"Sally." the girl replied with a firm handshake.

Next thing Tony knew he was sitting in the girl's shack or "grill" as she called it. It was basically just poles and canvas blankets. She had a few things, a few food items, one or two blankets, and a backpack filled with who knows what. Tony sat under her tent while she was currently moving a dumpster to get behind it.

"So you live here…?" he said to try to break the silence.

"No dip," she replied. "Like now, in the summer, it's great, but in winter its hell."

"I thought hell was hot?" Tony replied smiling.

She threw an old shoe she had found at his head and he ducked. "Hey," Tony cried, forcing back a smile. "What was that for?"

"Did I ask you about hell," she replied. "Mr. Punny?" "Anyways," she replied again. "You must be starved, I know a good place, and I'll pay?"

"Um… Sure?" replied Tony as she took him by the arm and dragged him down the alleyway.

She took him to Gina's, a place in the actual city. It had taken about two or three taxi transfers to get there, but somehow they made it on time before the dinner rush came in.

"How'd you know I like and am Italian?" Tony said.

"Lucky guess," Sally replied. "Besides, you look it, Waiter two beers please!"

"You even old enough to drink?" Tony said.

The waiter placed the beer in front of the girl. She immediately reached over, picked it up, and drank some.

"What are you a cop or something," she said. "And besides one ain't gonna kill me!"

He had thought about telling her, but if he told her he was NCIS his cover would be blown. "_Gather the girl's trust first Tony, then tell all." _He cleared his throat and drank his beer.

Tony sat up in his bed. The last few hours with Sally had gone easier than planned. He thought for sure she was going to stab a knife through his gut in that alleyway, but something, something made her change her mind, but what? Tony could hear McGee breathing calmly in the next bed over. Sarah's bed… Tony missed Sarah.


	3. Jack Kerouac and Other Forgotten Things

Chapter 3: Jack Kerouac and Other Forgotten Things…

"Breakfast was great Aunt Nellie," McGee said happily after he had just scarfed down his last egg.

"Well goodness," the old woman replied. "I should hope so; you ate like no tomorrow, I'm glad your stomach feels better."

Tony sat in his chair, pushing his food from one side of his plate to another, a frown filled his face.

"Why Tony," Aunt Nellie said. "You haven't eaten anything, are you feeling sick?"

Tony sighed and said. "Yes," "Uh a little, but I think the fresh air would do me a little good."

"Ok hon," she replied. "Call me if you feel that bad."

"Ok…" Tony replied and walked out the door.

He sighed. He wasn't really sick, physically that is, more mentally. He had dreamt of her again. He didn't realize much of his sorrow until he sat down on a Central Park bench and thought deeper about it.

*Flashback*

_Little Tony sat in his dark dismal room, reading as usual. His curtains pulled and door locked, well at least he thought it was locked, because in she bounded jumping around like a fish out of water. _

"_Can you believe it," she screamed jumping onto little Tony's back. "Papa says were going to New York, wherever that is… She had one finger in her mouth as she contemplated. _

_He looked at her, four years old and still as intelligent as him. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, with one Golden Flower hairclip in it. Her dress was pink; her white stockings going all the way up to its end, and her shoes were black and recently polished._

"_Lies," Little Tony said slamming his book shut and getting up off the floor, causing her to move. "All rotten lies…" She looked at her brother curiously and replied. _

"_What's lies brudder?" _

_He lifted her onto his bed and ruffled her hair the way their mother always had. _

"_Is father drunk again?" Tony asked. _

_She stared at him in disbelief, but answered truthfully. "Yes…." she said slowly as a big pair of burly arms dragged her away into the darkness of the hall. Tony cringed when he heard her screams, but had to force himself to read again. There was nothing he could do…_

Tony awoke to someone tapping his shoulder.

"You ok?" the voice said. He opened his eyes and saw who it was.

"Oh," he said. "Hey Sally." He took aid of her extended hand as she helped him up from the bench. "Just dreaming I guess." he said again.

"Oh well I came to ask you something," she said. "There's a singer and pianist at the Blue Bar tonight, I'm going, thought you might want to?" He waited to answer her, what if it was a trick, but what if not? "Sure," he finally said. "I'll go!"

Cigarette smoke and whisky breath filled the air, a scent Tony knew all too well. The girl who sang was beautiful, but the girl on piano, god, Tony almost cried, she was truly great. The red headed piano girl had taken a break in the next number and sat studying her music and some legal looking papers. The lead girl played guitar and sang.

"Hey Jack Kerouac," she sang. "I think of your mother…"

Tony sipped his coke, as Sally calmly again, was sipping yet another beer. He knew he should arrest her for doing that, but oh well, she was human.

"You know Jack right?" she leaned over to Tony and said.

Tony swallowed and replied. "Not personally, but I've heard of him."

"Well," she said. "You remind me of a beat boy."

He almost choked. "Uh," Tony said. "Why?"

"You're carefree," she replied. "Like you're on drugs, but you're not…right?"

"Never touched the shit never will" Tony said and followed her outside at the song's demise.


	4. Drugs, Booze, and Those Who Choose Them

Chapter 4: Drugs and Booze and The One's who choose… Them

Sally walked for a while, pulled out a camel and lit up.

Tony looked at her flabbergasted and snarkily replied. "Oh and I suppose that drugs are ok for you?"

She looked at him and put it out. "It's hard to quit," she said. "Been trying for six years, had no luck yet."

"I see," Tony said. "And when did you start exactly?"

She thought whether or not to light another, but then thought to save them for later on when Tony wasn't around.

"When I was twelve I had my first one," she said. "My friend Myra egged me on, it was my initiation, also I had to… um do something else too, but…"

He waited for her to give more of a thorough answer, but she picked up her dropped cigarette that was still burning, and continued walking along the busy sidewalk.

She walked Tony to his house and let him in by picking the lock. He had forgotten his key.

"_Reminds me of Ziva…_" he said and chuckled. He turned to say goodbye, but Sally was gone. He shrugged and walked on in.

*Dream*

_Little Tony sat in a taxi cab; she was by his side, smiling bigger than the sun itself. Her hair was down today, but the Golden Flower hair clip still remained on her bangs. There was nothing, but bright lights and noise as they passed building after building. _

_Their father sat in the front passenger seat, window down, smoking a cigar. _

"_When'll we get dere papa?" she asked eagerly. _

_He blew cigar smoke into the back seat, she grimaced, Little Tony choked. _

"_We'll get dere," he said sternly. "When we get dere, now shut it and stop asking!" _

_His cigar was soon flailed into the backseat and pressed against the girl's arm, burning her. She screamed and Tony punched. Mr. Dinozzo Sr. grabbed his son's arm so he could punch no more and punched him right back in the eye. _

"_You don't defend that bitch," he said pushing his son back. "You understand me you little prick!" Tony fought back tears, while staring at her wound and her tears streaming down her cheeks, but calmly said through clenched teeth, "Yes Sir…" and went back to staring out the window._

Tony woke up in a sweat. He threw off the covers, careful not to disturb McGee, raced to the bathroom and threw up. Every time he thought of him, he just felt the need to puke. He flushed and then washed out his mouth before staring at himself in the mirror. He was hoping Aunt Nellie would think it was just McGee again and stay in her bed. He thought of the dream, the scene in the taxi cab…

He always wondered why he hated cigarettes so much…


	5. Give All My Secrets Away

Chapter 5: Give all my Secrets

Tony left early that morning.

"Go back to sleep Probie." was his only words to anyone in Aunt Nellie's house. He, not knowing why, wanted to see Sally.

She wasn't at her home. This didn't shock Tony, considering she was a gang banger, he figured as much that she had to keep on the move. He decided to keep looking. The streets were filled even though it was only eight am. Truly it was the city that never sleeps. Tony had looked in all the places he thought she'd be, The Blue Bar, her home, Gina's, there was only one place he hadn't checked…

"_No," she said. "No, No Myra don't I promise I'll be good, I won't do anything against you ever again, please Myra don't!" _

"_Too late girly," another girl screamed. "You had your chance to have me, and you pick this Tony guy not gonna fly!" Punches flew and soon all was black._

"Hey," Tony said and Sally turned her head. "What the hell!" In her turning around she had revealed a gaping, swollen, black eye.

"You wanna explain how this all happened?" Tony said as he dabbed the washcloth he was holding under the running water of the faucet and handed it to Sally.

She, sitting on Tony's front step, accepted it thankfully and sighed.

"Sally," Tony screamed. "Tell me!"

"Ok fine," she screamed back. "You don't have to be a bitch about it, it was Myra alright!" She got up and reached for her lighter, she lit a cigarette and starting talking.

"She," she said. "She wants me back!"

"Back," Tony said. "What do you mean back?" She sighed and continued.

"Well a long time ago," "I met Myra when I first came here; she seemed nice and told me she wanted me to meet some of her "friends"."

"So…" Tony said.

"Well," she replied. "I met them and…"

Tony cleared his throat like he was saying continue…. She suddenly broke into tears, but continued. "Sh…she told me to get into her gang I would have to have sex with whoever she picked out, and Myra picked…" Tony came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I," Sally said. "I never thought I'd actually like it, Tony I know I like her, but now I'm not so sure…" "Sally," Tony said. "You don't have to take her abuse you know?"

"Huh?" Sally said dazed.

"Well," Tony said. "You just stand up to her and speak your mind."

"I can't," Sally replied. "At least not anytime soon, but maybe at the…"

She trailed off and suddenly ran off. Tony sped behind her and as soon as he reached where she was, she was frantically grabbing things.

"What," Tony said out of breath. "What are you doing…?"

She tied a bandanna around her head and spoke. "I'm fighting in the annual brawl, this year, but we don't stand a chance against Myra and the East End Boys, not without…" she looked at him and smiled.

"No way," he said. "Uh uh I am not joining a gang, no friggen way!"

"Oh come on Tony," she said. "It would only be for one night."

"But," Tony said. "But, what if I die?"

"I'll make sure you won't now come on!" Sally said excitedly dragging him along. "We've got work to do!"


	6. On The Rooftop

Chapter 6: On the Rooftop

The next morning Tony woke up early. His phone held several messages, most of them from Gibbs. He thought of listening to one, but then quickly shut his phone and walked to the kitchen. Aunt Nellie and McGee were still asleep and probably wouldn't be wake for a long time so Tony decided one cup of coffee wouldn't hurt. He, after his cup went to go get dressed for the coming day.

He didn't quite know what Sally had planned for tonight and he wanted to be prepared for anything. His final choice was on an old NIS T-shirt (which he had been meaning to give back to Gibbs), his beat up jeans full of holes, and his old black VANS. He packed his overnight bag too in case something changed.

At around 6 am Tony embarked. He kissed his Aunt good-bye and waved to McGee, and then out the door he went…

The street was still packed full at this time in the morning. New York truly was the city that never sleeps. A man and a woman with a baby in its carriage slid past Tony quickly. A cat, lean and lanky leapt from a dumpster to Tony's feet carrying a fish skeleton in his mouth. Tony grimaced at the sight but kept moving he needed to get to Sally's by noon at least. She said she had a lot of things to talk to him about and to start training him for tonight. Tony was a little nervous, sure being a cop he fought billions of times, but well this time it was different. Gangs and Gangbangers fought differently, they fought ruthlessly and well they would beat you until you were dead on the ground. He had to be on his toes tonight.

He reached Sally's Alley as he had begun to call it and called her name. There was no answer at first so he walked deeper in. He quickly saw her punching the fence. Her knuckles looked bruised but not bloody and she seemed to be doing pretty good.

"Well hey stranger," Tony said. "How goes it?"

She paused her punching and looked over. A smile on her slightly healed face.

"Oh hey," she said. "You ready for tonight?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be," Tony replied. "So when do we start?"

"How about now…" Sally replied with a smile on her face.

After about five long hours Tony was pretty much ready. He had learned to basics of fighting, punching, and basically everything else he needed to know. The two of them were now sitting on the roof of an old building by her alley, pizza in hand, and listening to "Mr. Jones" by Counting Crows on a battery powered radio.

"So," Tony said. "How'd you get here?"

"Jumped on the roof." she replied.

"No," Tony laughed. "I meant New York, the Bronx…here."

"Oh," she replied, her smile faded. "Well that's a long boring story…"

Tony's mouth was full of pizza.

"But," she sighed. "I guess you deserve to know, well my boring story begins with being born I guess…I never really knew my father, but my mother said he was a marine, a rugged blue eyed marine to be. See he wasn't one yet, but he wanted to be one. My mom had had a fling with him in Paris and well I happened." "They didn't want me, but I had happened whether they wanted me or not, but with arms wide open they embraced me, my mother went back to the USA shortly after her impregnating and left." "She left me to my Grandma, while she went off to get a promotion in her job, she was apparently an agent at some Washington DC agency of some sort; I don't know the name though." "Years past and we lost contact, I figured she hated me and never wanted me, so well I ran away from my Grandma and caught the first train here and never looked back."

Tony sat flabbergasted.

"I've never told anyone my story," she said. "I figured no one would be nice enough to listen or to care." "But, you, you're different Tony." "You do care…don't you?"

"Sally," Tony said. "Of course I care…"

"Thanks," she replied. "For everything…"

The pizza was gone.

"Well," Sally said. "We'd best prepare…"


	7. Fight Night

Chapter 7: Fight Night

Well, it was time.

Sally was making her last minute preparations. Tony was cracking his knuckles.

"Hey Sally," Tony asked. "What's that on your arm?"

He pointed to her wrist. She stared at him for a moment then rolled up her sleeve revealing a pentagram with a circle all around it.

"What this old thing," she scoffed. "This…is The West End Girls symbol, we all got it carved into us!"

Tony grimaced. It sure was ugly.

"Which is why," she smiled and said confidentially. "You're getting one right now!"

"What," Tony exclaimed. "You're insane!"

"Listen," Sally replied sternly. "If your gonna fight for us, you have to look authentic, Myra will know something's up if you don't have one of these symbols!"

"Ok," Tony said finally giving in. "Fine…"

Sally walked over to him and sat down. She pulled out her pocket knife and rubbed it against her callused fingers. Tony lifted up his sleeve revealing his clean wrist. She began to carve.

"Ah!" Tony cried and grimaced in pain.

"Oh hold on yah big baby," Sally replied. "I'm almost done!"

She put on the finishing touches with the circle.

"There," she said, recutting open her symbol. "Now touch your wrist to mine and we will be bloodsisters…er bloodbrother and sister!"

Tony did as he was told and yet again grimaced as he felt the fresh blood of his and Sally's fall down his wrist like a thousand waterfalls. They pulled apart and Sally stood up.

"Now," she said. "You need to change those clothes; this is a Gang Bang not a backyard BBQ!"

Tony then suddenly remembered that he was wearing the NIS T-Shirt! He had hoped she hadn't noticed, but from the looks of it she hadn't. She showed Tony to behind a dumpster where he could change. He pulled out his oldest rattiest T-Shirt, his baggy holy jeans, and his old cruddy sneakers.

"You got a girlfriend?" Sally asked.

"Um," Tony replied not sure how to respond. "No, why!"

"Geez," she laughed. "Calm down big boy, I meant cuz you got a nice body, you sure?"

"Ha Ha," he replied. "Nope, but...Well…I do have my eye on someone, now can't a guy have some privacy?"

"Sure," Sally replied sarcastically. "Whatever you say!"

"Alright smartass!" he replied with a laugh.

Moments later he was reviewing last minute plans with Sally, her fellow gang members had now arrived.

"Well hello ladies," she said with a smile. "This is Tony, he will be fighting along with us tonight, say hello!"

"Hey ladies," Tony replied. "Let's do this!"

They were off! Sally in front Tony right behind her to the left, her lead girl Sarah to her right, and the others following close behind forming a pyramid. Tony thought about how right about now "Eye of The Tiger" would be playing as they walked if they were in a movie, but they weren't. This was real and he had to put his game face on. He had phoned Gibbs before hand to tell him that the mission would probably be over by morning and to arrive tonight to be safe. This bang would probably last all night. Myra had all boys on her side and well, according to Sally, Tony was now a "blessing".

They walked with confidence into the alley where the whole thing was being held. He spotted all the guys immediately, sitting on boxes, and twirling knives in their bare hands, talking. He then spotted what had to be Myra, the only girl, with the biggest, sneakiest looking smile ever on her face.

"Well well Sally," she smirked. "We meet again!"

"Save it Myra," she spat back. "Let's just get this over with!"

"Ooo," Myra replied standing up and looking at her fellow bangers side to side. "Someone's feisty…well boys you know what to do!"

With that the battle had begun. Fists had already gone flying, knives were being avoided, and Tony thought Michael Jackson's "Beat It" should've been playing by now, if in fact they were in a movie. Tony watched in horror as blood was already being spilled from people's bodies. He watched as Sally punched and kicked her way towards a fighting Myra, she was very skilled; each person she faced went down. Tony was busy working on one guy right now and was winning.

"So you're the new guy huh," the guy said with an obvious mobster accent type thing he was trying to pull off. "This'll be easy!"

He took the first punch that Tony easily avoided. Tony waited to fight back, but when he did, he packed a wallop. The guy went flying to the pavement with a thud.

"Hey buddy got some advice for yah," Tony replied with a smile. "Nothing is ever easy!"

Tony patted him on the head and ran away to help Sally.

Sally had managed to take down at least half of the guys on Myra's side. She was currently working on one guy known as Greg. He was Myra's best fighter and was certainly living up to that title right now! Watching them fighting was like listening to Nine Inch Nails' "Head Like a Hole" as all the guys and girls joined together to form a circle around their two fearless, fighting, leaders.

"You are dead, Myra St. Clair," Sally said with all the bitterness a person could have. "I am taking you down…NOW!"

"Yeah right sister," she replied with a laugh, her fist ready to take a swing. "You wish you could take me down, but you can't, I will always be stronger than you!"

By now Sally was furious! She swung at Myra with all her strength, knocking her head in the other direction, but Myra did not fall, not like the blood now dripping from her mouth. Myra took one swing at Sally that Sally carefully avoided. Sally swung back hitting Myra clear in the eye. Sally's West End Girls screamed bloody murder as they watched Myra fall down hard to the concrete. Sally waving and yelling victory with her arms raised in a V.

Tony could unfortunately see otherwise. Myra had now drawn a knife and started to pull herself up. The other gang members of both gangs did not see this, for they were too engrossed in Sally's "win" and her victory cry. Tony began to run towards Sally. Just as Myra was about to stab Sally's back Tony pushed Sally out of the way to the pavement and took Myra's stab. He fell on his stomach to the ground and his eyes closed slowly.

Sally was at a loss for words as she stood behind Myra staring at the fallen Tony. Myra walked over to Tony's pocket and pulled out his wallet and threw it against the ground so it opened in front of Sally. His NCIS ID showed. Sally gasped.

"You see Sally," Myra smirked. "Your little boyfriend is an imposter, he's a cop, and the second he got the chance he probably told his boss all about you, why…I bet they're coming for you right now?"

Sally stared at Tony on the ground. His eyes were now open and a wink formed in one of them. He then jumped up and stabbed Myra where she stood. She fell to the ground in a lifeless heap and blood spilled out of her open wound. She was defeated.

"Well," he screamed at her gang members. "What the hell are you all staring at, get rid of her body…NOW, or I WILL call my boss and have you all arrested!"

They all quickly did as they were told and dispersed. Tony turned to face Sally and grasped her arm.

"Sally I," he said. "I'm sorry…"

"No," she said shaking her head and backing up. "Save it Tony…if that even is your real name…save it and leave me alone."

And with that, she ran off.


	8. Forgiveness

Chapter 8: Forgiveness

Tony stood outside his Aunt Nellie's apartment building with his baggage by his side. McGee stood in the doorway hugging Aunt Nellie goodbye and starting to walk down the steps to Gibbs' car. Gibbs and Ziva stood at the front and back doors to the car.

"Badly damaged arm there Tony," Gibbs said. "Sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Tony replied lifting up his sling. "I'll be fine…"

"That's all Gibbs," Ziva said. "I guess we'd best be going?"

Ziva called shotgun and got in. McGee opened the back door to the car and hopped in as well. Tony was about to join them, but suddenly he heard a throat clearing behind him. He turned around shocked to see the slightly less beat up face of Sally.

"Well hey stranger," she said with a smile. "How goes it?"

"Tony," Gibbs said. "Oh…I'll give you two a minute."

"Hello," Sally said. "Gibbs…"

"Hello," Gibbs replied with a smile. "Sally…I've heard a lot about you from Tony."

"Same," she replied. "Now can we have a moment already?"

Gibbs nodded with yet another smile and entered the driver's seat of the car.

"You left this at the fight area last night," she said handing him his wallet. "Wouldn't want Mr. Tony DiNozzo being convicted of a crime now do we?"

"Sally I…" Tony started to reply.

"I understand," she said. "Why you had to lie to me…if it helps your case I'm the one who stabbed that navy guy."

"Yeah," Tony laughed. "I kind of figured…"

"Hmm," she said. "Well, I guess I should let you go…DC waits."

"I'm gonna miss you Sally," Tony replied as he started to walk to the car. "You certainly made my life interesting…"

"Same, I might take your advice on finding something worthwhile to do with my life…then again," she replied hopping up onto a rooftop. "I might not…"

"Goodbye Sally," Tony said with a small tear beginning to form in the corner of his left eye. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"Hey," she said. "I'm a gang banger; do you really have to ask that?"

Then, with that she jumped off onto the next rooftop and ran off and Tony got into the car awaiting departure to Washington DC.


	9. The Letter

Chapter 9: The Letter

It had been about three months since Tony and McGee's trip to New York. It had been a rather uplifting, interesting experience.

"I just think it was a great experience," McGee said. "What's wrong with that?"

"Considering," Tony replied his head leaning over the back of his office chair. "You spent half of it puking; I really don't think you have the right to talk!"

"Well now that Tony's a gang banger he thinks he knows all," McGee scoffed. "Tell that to your arm!"

"Ah quit arguing you two," Ziva laughed. "I am going home and I suggest you two do the same!"

"Yeah you're probably right," McGee said turning his light off. "You heading home Tony?"

"Nah," Tony replied. "I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Alright," Ziva replied. "Suit yourself."

Tony worked for a good solid hour after he decided to call it quits, but as he was packing up his things he noticed a manila looking envelope on his desk. The mail guy must have put it on there when he went to the bathroom or something. He grabbed his letter opener, pulled out the letter and started to read.

Dear Tony,

Sally here! I guess I should have started with a more formal greeting, but well that's a street girl for yah! Anyways, after you left it felt weird without you. I thought about you a lot and what you said and well I did it! I took your advice! I applied to be a teacher's helper and they accepted me immediately, I quit smoking which was great for the job, and I now am working on buying my first apartment. Come visit me sometime! I will give you the address in later letters. Bye Now!

Sally Shepherd

That was weird she had never signed her last name before. Tony thought for a moment…

"_My father was some rugged blue eyed marine to be…"_

_ "My mother and he had a fling in Paris…"_

"On my god," Tony exclaimed. "She's her daughter…I have to tell Gibbs!"

He started to dial Gibbs number but then shut the phone.

Maybe there were some things that were better left unsaid…this was definitely one of them!

**The End! **

**R N R PLEEZ!**

**In case you all haven't already figured it out by now, she's Jenny Shepherd's Daughter ;) **


End file.
